


11 days and onward

by mizukata



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, mc is a professional dancer btw, set pre-v good end / the two years in between
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizukata/pseuds/mizukata
Summary: and so he leaves to find himself, to bring about some change within. meanwhile, they're left behind to wait for his return, but they don't stay quite the same either.(or, alternatively: the rfa and their two year aftermath, a story told in drabbles.)





	1. go

**Author's Note:**

> 1: i didn't want to leave mc nameless (or call her mc lol), so i named her Song Eunji (송은지) instead - she takes the appearance of the default mc, except that she always keeps her hair tied up.

**i.**

 

When V tells Eunji of his plans to travel around, somewhere along the lines she translates the word  _around_ to  _anywhere but here, anywhere but Korea_. She doesn't confirm that thought though, and instead settles on sipping her orange juice. 

Her gaze drifts to his eyes - they're a vivid pair of mint, clear of any doubt or hesitation. They look dazzling, and she finds herself staring.

"So," she finally says once she's drained the contents of the cup in her hands, "where do you plan to go?"

 


	2. art

**ii.**

 

He spreads out a world map on top of his coffee table: she sees red circles on the map, and he explains that the encircled areas are the countries he definitely wants to visit - he mentions something about scenery and nature, but what registers to her the most is that the countries he intends to go to are well-known for their rich culture of the arts.

The genuine happiness in his voice makes her smile and listen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: updates will be weekly, probably on the weekends. i'll do my best to aim for 10 each week, 5 as the minimum.


	3. name

**iii.**

 

"Eunji," he says.

It's odd, being called by her given name rather than her stage name by someone else other than her manager or family. But when they formally met, she gave away her real name on her own - she didn't say her stage name or her chatroom handle.

It took a few days after the whole Mint Eye fiasco that her stage identity finally sunk in to the RFA members - username MC happened to be the professional dancer Yeon-woo Lee, but she immediately gives them her real name and asked them to call her that instead.

The reveal of her identity had him a bit embarrassed because he admitted to not knowing who she was. It's probably fair, because she didn't know of the famous photographer V despite being in the industry for quite a while now.

To him, she's simply just Eunji.

And to her, he is -

"What is it, V?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: _eunji_ has two other names: _yeon-woo lee_ (stage name), _mc_ (chatroom handle). something like _707_ (handle), _luciel_ ('stage' name / baptismal name),  & _saeyoung_ (real name). was that intentional??? idk. ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


	4. secret

**iv.**

 

"Please keep this a secret from the RFA members first," he tells her with a small smile.

Her lips quirk upwards at the word  _secret_. When she replies, there's teasing lilt in her voice. "Back to secrets again, are we?"

For a moment, V's eyes widen. It was a joke on her part (probably a mean one considering what he'd been through), but she can't help but laugh at his stunned expression.

"Don't worry - I'll keep your secret," she beams at him, and he relaxes back to a smile. "Promise me you'll them as soon as possible, though."

"I know."

 


	5. delivery

**v.**

 

Jumin visits V's home one day with a wine bottle in hand - unexpected, but not unwelcome. The wine's steadily poured onto their glasses and gone down their throats as they talk, mostly with Jumin asking about V's health and eyesight. When they're down to their last glass of wine, V mentions his future plans.

"You plan to travel, and you intend not to bring any form of communication device as to immerse yourself in your experience. I respect your reasons, but it sounds highly impractical. How are we to know of your location and condition as you travel, then?"

"I expected you to say that. Don't worry - I plan to work out the details about communication with Luciel... and I also intend to send all of you something each month."

"And if we do not receive anything within a month?"

V shrugs, takes a sip of his wine as soft laughter escapes him.

"Maybe... I'm in an area where there's no delivery service? You'll never know."

Jumin frowns.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: v has a point tho lol


	6. question

**vi.**

 

Come sunset, the first question that V assumes Jumin would ask him about the travel plan is actually the last question he asks. 

"How long do you intend to travel?" Jumin says, voice leveled.

V smiles wryly, eyes drawn to the reds, yellows, and oranges of the setting sun.

"Long enough to find myself," he says.

 


	7. travel

**vii.**

 

V informs the RFA of his plan to travel shortly after Jumin's visit and the chatroom goes wild: Jumin is named the temporary head of the RFA until V returns, Zen and Yoosung vehemently insist that V should still try to keep in touch when he can, Seven mentions something about a tracking device that V seemed to approve of, and only Jaehee takes interest in V's itinerary.

It then occurs to Jumin at some point that Eunji wasn't online. He's about to dial her number, but then he figured that if she'd be made aware of V's plans, his best friend would be better off telling her personally himself rather than learning it from someone else.

 


	8. joke

**viii.**

 

[  _You have 1 new message_. ]

 **707** **  
** She'll see the chat logs anyway but  
just checking  
have u told Eunji yet?

 **V**  
I told her first.  
She's genuinely happy for me  
But she also told me to be extra careful, too.

 **707**  
So u got her sign of approval first before ours!?   
Smooth lolololol  
Zen and i were joking about it earlier in the chat room  
but  
why don't u ask Eunji  
to go with u?

 


	9. give

**ix.**

 

Luciel's message stares back at him, a giant question mark hanging over his head. He's considered it, however -

She already gave him far too much, and he had given her far too little in return.

 **V** **  
** I can't.  
I...  
have to do this on my own.

 


	10. flight

**x.**

 

V's supposed to board his flight in fifteen minutes and counting, and yet there she is: running towards the airport as fast as her legs can carry her, doing her best not to stop for anything else. She just has to make it -  _she has to_ \- and so she keeps on running until she goes inside the building, around the terminals, and until she catches a glimpse of mint hair in the crowd, close to other five familiar colors.

When she adds to the mix, they all stare at her as she tries to regain her breath. The hat on her head is about to fall off, the braid resting on her shoulder is messed up, the shades over her eyes are slipping, and the dress she was wearing _definitely_ looked like a costume from her rehearsal.

Zen speaks up first.

"You ran all the way here in  _heels_?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: running in heels is a sport, zen


	11. heels

**xi.**

 

"Really!? Running all the way here in heels... I'm glad you didn't trip, Eunji!"

"I agree with Yoosung. For us women, wearing heels for an extended period of time is quite painful enough as it is. But to  _run_  in them..."

"I'd assume it would be a simple task, as Eunji has demonstrated."

"Are you  _stupid_? Don't you see how tired she is!? Of course it isn't easy to run in  _those_!"

"Heels aside, you're so bold Eunji, running in that dress! So bright  _and_  flashy! I bet you turned some heads on your way here!" 

 

 

 


	12. relief

**xii.**

 

Eunji's still trying to catch her breath when V steps forward to fix her hat. He gets a hurried glance and a mumbled 'thanks', then she busies herself by straightening the rest of her appearance. 

"Well," she breathes, cheeks still tinged red and eyes darting about, "this is embarrassing."

V shakes his head. He reaches out and places his hand lightly on her shoulder, making her look up.

"I'm just glad you made it."

Her face eases in relief and his does too when her eyes finally meet his, peeking out from slipping shades.

"So am I."

 


	13. picture

** xiii. **

Fifteen minutes and counting had turned into nine minutes and counting, so Seven suggested a group photo - V's phone was swiftly taken off his hands and given to Zen who arguably has the longest limbs among everyone, but sadly does not know how to set a timer. After a few laughs (Seven) and baffled commentary (Yoosung), V ends up having his phone back in his hands, and he insisted on taking the picture instead. 

"Say V, when I said 'group photo', I meant that  _all_  of us have to be in it - "

"I don't mind - I just thought that it would be nice to have a picture of the RFA as my first photo in a long time."

 


	14. different

** xiv. **

No one really argues with V when he says that with a bright smile and a gentle voice. No one really protests when he positions them accordingly, either: it ends up with the guys at the back, and the two girls in front - Jumin and Seven stand behind Eunji, then Yoosung and Zen behind Jaehee. 

Yoosung thinks of eleven days - he looks at V: so  _lively_ , so much... different. And it's definitely not because of the sunlight pouring down on where he stood, basking his figure with a warm glow. Then his eyes flit to Eunji, who's standing beside Jaehee - she's taking off her shades and he sees her eyes, gold ones that catch his gaze quickly. The smile she gives him is small and brief, but it's enough to have him stare.

 


	15. looking

** xv. **

Days have passed after the Mint Eye incident, the canceled party, V's surgeries - everything was slowly but surely going back to normal.

But then V suddenly announced that he'd be leaving on a trip on his own, saying that it was for his  _and_  the RFA's own good... whatever that meant. A lot of questions spurred in Yoosung's mind, but there was one that was ringing persistently.

_ Why would he leave Eunji behind _ ?

Then Zen hits him on the head. Lightly.

"Where are you looking?" the older man points to where V was standing, waiting. "The camera's over there! C'mon, smile!"

Yoosung glares at Zen before he turns away to look at the camera. For a second, his eyes meet V's.

He averts his eyes, focuses on the camera, and tries smiling instead.

 


	16. messaging

** xvi. **

As soon as V signaled that he was done taking the picture Seven and Zen rush towards him, the latter with the intention to check out how V's spectacular photography skills captured his strikingly handsome features and the former planning to send it to the messenger as a commemorative photo or something. Before leaving them with his phone, V sees that he has six minutes left. He talks to Zen first, looking at the actor with a kind gaze.

"Good luck with your acting, Hyun. Also, try not to drive your motorcycle if you can."

Zen's laughs sheepishly. "I'll do my best. By the way, V..."

"Yes?"

"I still don't get why you asked Seven to disable the messenger  _and_  messaging features of your phone, but... just try to keep in contact when you can, alright? Maybe an email or something when you get the time - just for us to know you're still somewhere out there."

 


	17. worry

** xvii. **

"... You really are a kind person, Hyun - you worry about me and the RFA quite often." 

Zen frowns. "Hey, that's because you guys  _are_  a handful - I've learned that you're  _too_  self-sacrificing, your best friend's a stuck-up rock, Yoosung's an emotional wreck, Jaehee works almost all day  _everyday_ , Seven's doing shady jobs, and Eunji's... well, maybe a  _little_  too trusting. A kind person like me is really going to worry - I'm the only one normal here!"

V stares at Zen for a moment before chuckling. 

"What? What's so funny?" 

"No... it's nothing, Hyun. I just hope that you'll continue to look after the RFA."

"Of course I will - so don't go worrying about us and enjoy your trip, alright? Do whatever you need to do."

"Thank you... Oh, and I'm glad that you'll be looking out for Jumin, too."

Zen scowls, V laughs at how irritated he looks. "Oh  _no_  - the CEO-in-line can look after himself!"

 


	18. want

**xiii.**

 

With his phone now in Zen's hands, V turns to Seven - the young man looked lively, but the bags under his eyes that not even his eyeglasses could hide told a different story.

"Done with your heart-to-heart?" Seven waggles his eyebrows. 

V puts a hand on Seven's shoulder. "I can never thank you enough for what you've done for the RFA, Luciel."

"W-ell... that's sorta true, but if you're really feeling guilty, you can double my souvenirs... oh, or gimme your autograph and couple of photographs for me to duplicate and sell!" Seven grins, but his face falls quickly into a frown. "But no, seriously, V - be careful out there, alright? And by the way, I set Jumin on speed dial, 'cause he's definitely going to pick up if it's you calling. But if he's busy, I'm second on that list  _buuut_  I could be busier than him, so Eunji's third... or did you want her as first?"

V shakes his head. One hand of his goes into his pocket, goes out, and in between his fingers is a piece of paper.

"What I want is for you to take care of yourself."

 


	19. houses

** xix. **

Seven takes the paper, but he doesn't open it and instead looks at V with an eyebrow raised. "This is...?"

"You mentioned before in the messenger that you were looking for a new place to stay. That neighborhood I went to is small and the houses are a bit distant from each other, so there's peace and quiet. I'm not sure if the available houses there right now suit your taste, but I think it's worth a try."

"... You searched for houses? For me?"

"It's the least I could do for you," V's lips curl up into a smile. "I want you to stay safe, Luciel. And the first step to that is finding a place you can call home."

 


	20. home

** xx. **

"Hey, V?"

They've said the things they've wanted to say and now V's already walking away but he turns around when he's called, and for a moment Seven pauses - thoughts whirl in his head, but nothing is more prominent than the image of red hair, gold eyes, a butterfly, and sunshine. Eventually, he shakes his head and flashes a goofy grin.

"So can I still get double the souvenirs? Y'know, to decorate my soon-to-be home?"

V blinks twice, then nods. "I'll see what I can do."

Seven breaks into a cackle. "That's good enough for me!"

 


End file.
